The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a video transmission system for an IHS that includes a enhanced area.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs enable a variety of communications technologies that allow IHS users to communicate over great distances virtually instantaneously. For example, many IHS users communicate with each other using video transmission systems that transmit video data between the IHSs over a network to allow the IHS users to view each other as part of their communication. However, the transmission of video data using conventional video transmission systems suffers from several disadvantages.
Most conventional video transmission systems are limited by the fact that bandwidth for the transmission of video data between IHSs over a network may be limited, which can result in the video transmission system adjusting the quality of the video image presented on an IHS based on the capabilities of the video transmission link to that IHS. This is typically accomplished by the video transmission system adjusting the frame rate, the compression rate, the image resolution, and/or a variety of video characteristics of video images known in the art in an attempt to produce the best overall video image and frame response possible in light of the limitations of the video transmission link. For example, a video transmission between IHSs over a network may begin as a high definition video transmission. However, the video transmission link of at least one of the IHSs participating in the video transmission may be unable to maintain the video transmission speed (e.g., 1.2 Mpbs) and, in response, the video transmission system will reduce the resolution (or other video characteristics) of the entire video image in order to provide the best ‘overall experience’ possible in light of the limitations of the video transmission link (e.g., the resolution of the entire video image may reduced such that the video transmission link is capable of providing the video image at a minimum frame rate that has been deemed ‘acceptable’). The quality of the video image provided in such situations is typically greatly reduced relative to a high definition experience (e.g., the video transmission may provide a standard definition video experience equivalent to that available from a Video Home System (VHS) tape video image.)
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved video transmission system.